Apollo e Afrodite
by Saint Isabella-Eponine
Summary: Eponine vive o provocando, mas o homem de mármore não quer mais resistir.


Enjolras estava em um pequeno palco improvisado e olhava para o povo pobre de Paris, seus olhos azuis passavam por cada rosto até que ele travou, Marius vendo que o amigo não falaria tomou a palavra. Aqueles olhos aqueles malditos olhos, o tom dourado escuro o olhava com malicia, era ELA novamente. Éponine Thenardier com seu cabelo longo e escuro, cintura anormalmente fina e seios que transbordavam o decote do vestido verde um pouco surrado. Ela era deliciosa, essa era a melhor definição para a menina que vinha o tentando. Ela sentava todos os dias a quase um mês no Café Musain e o olhava com caras maliciosas e sensuais, cruzava as pernas levantando um pouco a saia do vestido e mostrando as pernas um pouco arranhadas mas maravilhosamente fartas e bem feitas.

E agora ela fazia de novo, e bem no meio de um de seus mais importantes comícios!

Éponine estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e a saia um pouco elevada mostrando suas coxas grosas e firmes, por sorte ninguém mais parecia ver a menina sentada ali. Ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo longo e o escovou contra os seios que se exprimiam na limite da chemise os lábios se entreabriram como se estivesse gemendo mas não ouve som, ela o estava provocando como sempre. E ele estava caindo, a calça apertava a vontade de Enjolras se dividia entre mata-la e se enterrar entre as pernas dela.

A multidão afastou-se apressadamente quando a guarda nacional adentrou a praça e Enjolras viu-se perdido dos amis, na confusão havia entrado e saído de muitos becos e provavelmente não conseguiria voltar ao Café sozinho do ponto em que se encontrava.

-monsieur Enjolras, o que o trás aqui?

A voz do demônio vinha de suas costas e o homem de mármore virou lentamente apenas para encontrar Éponine de pé encostada na parede de tijolos escuros, ela tinha o olhar malicioso de sempre e ele teve vontade de bater nela.

- saia daqui menina, o que faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu. - O loiro tentou seu melhor olhar mau junto a voz fria, o que não teve resultado já que ela riu.

- tentando enganar-me monsieur? Não vai funcionar. Você parece tão tenso, por que? Será que tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo?

O rapaz apertou os lábios e deu um passo para trás conforme ela dava dois para frente, lentamente ainda com os olhos firmemente preso aos dele ela abaixou-se levando as mãos para os botões que prendiam as calças escuras e desatando lentamente.

Enjolras POV.

Por mais que eu tentasse não me deixar levar a imagem a minha frente era demais para mim. Veja bem eu estava sempre ocupado e tenho que me concentrar na revolução nas horas vagas sempre pensei que as mulheres são distrações evitáveis. Não sou virgem mas também não sou expert no tema sexo, tive apenas duas relações ambas com prostitutas, o fator de uma ( era para ser a terceira ) dizer que não transaria comigo porque não se recuperaria mais, me deixou amedrontado de levar mais rejeições, ela disse com todas as palavras que eu a arrombaria por ser grande demais.

Mas cá estávamos eu e essa mulher que me deixa doido e duro só de olha-la, enquanto Éponine baixava minha calça eu debatia internamente se deveria para-la ou não. Não tive tempo já que assim que minhas calças alcançaram os joelhos ela puxou a cueca com força e tomou meu pau nas mãos.

Tive de me segurar para não cair de joelho, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e era MUITO boa nisso. Movendo as mãos com maestria por todo meu comprimento ela observava fascinada ele endurecer cada vez mais.

Não pude prender um gemido alto quando ela o levou a boca, eu nunca havia ouvido falar sobre isso quanto menos feito mas é maravilhoso, a boca quentinha a língua molhada contornando meu pau e os dentes raspando o comprimento e segurando por um instante na cabecinha. Argh!

Por instinto eu comecei a balançar meu quadril na direção dela, uma de minhas mãos indo para os fios escuros e a outra para a parede como apoio. Empurrava sua cabeça na direção do meu cacete enquanto praticamente fodia sua boca gostosa. Éponine ergueu os olhos para mim e eles pareciam pesados de desejo, ela passou a gemer o que me excitou ainda mais e quando percebi a chupada forte que deu na cabecinha sensível eu vim.

Poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes havia gozado mas nada se compara a aquilo. Enquanto vinha em jatos fortes dentro da boquinha de veludo ela me olha com aquela cara de puta só dela, a mão direita que apertava os próprios seios vieram para minhas bolas e as massagearam fazendo meus olhos revirarem continuamos assim até a morena limpar todo resquício de porra do meu pau.

- você é mais delicioso do que eu imaginava Enjolras. Estou louca pra chupar você de novo e sentir você todinho dentro de mim. - ela fazia aquela cara de safada e levou a mão até sua área sensível por cima da saia. - e você é tão grande que... hmmm...

Ela passou a gemer e me inclinei segurando-a pelos cabelos e levei minha boca a dela por um instante antes de descer pelo pescoço e colo beijando os seios fartos por cima do decote, ela falava coisas incoerentes com as mais no meu cabelo e aproveitei sua entrega para passar as dedos por dentro do decote e trazer seus seios para fora. Eles ficaram apertados no topo do decote do espartilho que não foi mexido, mas ter aqueles biquinhos de caramelo duros na minha frente me fez perder o controle. A peguei no colo a fazendo passar as pernas na minha cintura e levando rapidamente meus lábios a tudo que poderia alcançar daqueles montes. Passei a mamar o seio direito trabalhando apenas nele, minhas mãos ocupadas segurando-a pela bunda, sabia muito bem que deveria parecer uma criança esfomeada enfiando tanto quanto poderia na boca, sugando e mordendo e repeti o mesmo processo no outro, ela gemia esfregando-se em mim que já um pouco enlouquecido levantei sua saia afastando a calcinha, Éponine nada casta enfiou a mão entre nos agarrou meu membro e o levou até sua fenda ensopada.

A encostei na parede antes de empurrar com força dentro dela que gritou de dor e prazer. Retirei de novo antes de empurrar novamente, a buceta dela esmagando me.

- era isso que você queria sua puta? Um pau bem grande pra fuder você direitinho?

- ah Enjolras é, é isso que eu queria, isso vai, ai vai! - ela gemia como a puta que era vindo de encontro ao meu pau. - é tão bom, tô doida pra você gozar dentro de mim bem... Ah mais forte, ai!

- você gosta não é minha puta? Então rebola bem gostoso no meu cacete vai bem gostoso. Isso minha putinha, oh isso bem assim cadelinha.

Nós continuamos por alguns instantes antes de virmos juntos ,meu gozo vinha forte e podia senti-lo escorrer pela coxas grossas enquanto o dela melecava meu pau.

Continuamos encaixados e ela beijou meu pescoço. Não de um jeito provocativo, mais sim carinho, puxei o cabelo escuro para trás e beijei sua bochecha.

- isso foi incrível Éponine!

- talvez possamos repetir?

- sem dúvida, minha Pátria!


End file.
